


It's Okay To Accept Help

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Study, Gen, Kinda drabble, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, PTSD attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sort of? - Freeform, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Five has a PTSD attack in the living room, Klaus is there to help him.





	It's Okay To Accept Help

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Five has a PTSD-attack, be careful reading forward!!

Five’s head pounds, like a tonne of bricks are sitting on his temples. His eyes are unfocused, trying to see what’s real and what isn’t (or is to come). He’s standing in the living room, blankly staring at a wall. He doesn’t know when he started staring or how long it’s been, but he can’t seem to refocus.

A hand touches his shoulder and he flinches, looking up to the culprit. It’s Klaus. “Hey,” Klaus looks at him worriedly. “You okay buddy?” Five doesn’t respond, his mouth feels like it’s full of cotton balls, like his voice box has been ripped out of his neck; he can’t speak.

Flashes from an empty house to flames dancing around him. It’s not real, is it? Did he ever really leave the apocalyptic world? The hand is back on his shoulder, he blinks slowly and suddenly everything is normal again.

“What’s goin’ on?” Klaus asks, trying to coax any response out of his older brother. A dark, empty look fills Five’s eyes and Klaus inhales sharply. “Oh. Oh right. Hey Five? Can you hear me?” Five doesn’t respond, he doesn’t remember how.

They’re all dead, Klaus isn’t really here, he’s dead dead dead dead dead- He’s pulled into someone’s chest. But that’s impossible, he’s all alone out here, only Dolores to comfort him.

“It’s okay, I know what’s happening, you’ve got PTSD- or you’re showing the signs so I think so, anyway- um, and you’re having flashbacks.” Klaus murmurs softly, only for Five to hear, and he runs his fingers through the older’s hair. “Come back to me, Five.”

Back? Back where? Back how? His powers aren’t working, he can’t figure out why but they’re not. Who’s talking again? It sounds familiar, but it couldn’t be him, he’s dead.

"I am very much alive, thank you! I can just see the dead.” The voice sounds exasperated, but that’s just what he does right? Pushes away people who care for him because he can’t handle the though of losing them again. What’s he thinking? They’re already gone. Then they’re falling. “Whooaaa- okay okay down we go-“ Klaus mutters mostly to himself, lowering the two of them to the floor.

Five lays limp in Klaus’ arms, flames flames flames-

Then there’s a soft humming in his ear and he blinks.

Turning his head slightly to hear the noise better, he finds that the house isn’t burnt to the ground, he’s in someone’s arms, and he would usually try to get away but... he’s so exhausted. A whine crawls up the back of his throat and Klaus pauses for only a moment in his hair stroking, before resuming.

“It’s alright Five, it’s okay.” He pushes deeper into the hug, why won’t the pain stop? It’s so hot in here, he needs to take off his blazer, the flames are too hot- “Okay, okay, I’ll help you take it off.” Five is taken out of the protective hug and he whines at the loss, but then hands are on him and his blazer is not.

He searches for his brother with closed eyes- whether it’s real or not, god please don’t wake him- and is pulled into another hug. He takes slow breaths, trying to match his with Klaus’. “There you go,” The younger whispers, still petting his hair. He can feel Klaus’ beating heart in his chest. Five opens his eyes slowly. Klaus smiles down at him when he doesn’t see the haunted look there.

“There he is,” Klaus greets warmly. Five glances up and doesn’t find pity or anger there, just warmth and acceptance. “How ya feelin’?” Five grunts and pushes himself into Klaus’ chest, making the younger chuckle softly. "I get that, c'mon lets move to the couch bro." He helps Five to stand and walks them over to the couch, sitting down heavily.

There's a long stretch of silence as Five focuses on staying in the present. "Wanna talk about it?" Klaus asks, an arm looped around Five's shoulders as the shorter (but older) of the two hides his face in Klaus's shirt. More silence. "I'll take that as a no." Five's shoulders jump as he huffs out a laugh.

Klaus rubs his hand up and down Five's arm, pulling him closer, and rests his chin on top of Five's head. "You're okay, it'll be okay." Klaus mumbles, holding him closer.

And Five believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
